Twisted Witches
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: I will save you Chris, I'll find what was taken from you that day and give it back.“Give it up Wyatt you’ll never save me because I don’t want to be saved. I have everything I ever wanted. I have someone who loves me deeply with her whole heart and soul.”
1. Checkmate

**Summary: **After the birth of baby Chris and saving Wyatt from Gideon. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo figure they can do their best to move on. Well until a twenty three year old Wyatt pops in from the future needing their help to save Chris in the future.

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim over any of the original characters from Charmed. I do Kara and Kehind.

**Title: Twisted Witches**

**Chapter 1: Checkmate**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

"**P**iper, come on do one little potions class for me please. I really need a teacher just for a day or two please with a cherry on top."

Piper just shook her head as she looked at her baby sister.

"No, Paige I can't its not that I don't want too, it's just I can't. With everything that happened with Wyatt I don't want to be far away from him or Chris right now."

Just then the two of them heard what sounded like someone falling down the stairs. Both sisters then hurried out of the kitchen to go to the sound. What they found was a shocking surprise.

"You might want to listen to Paige, and do that potions class, Piper. My future might be counting on it."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Piper stared in disbelief at the pair or bright blue eyes and short sandy colored hair.

"Oh my god, Wyatt is that you?"

She then took in his beaten and bloody state.

"What happened to you, you're hurt really bad."

Future Wyatt gave her a grimace of a smile.

"My future is what happened to me that's what."

Paige was completely confused by big Wyatt's injuries.

"You can heal right so why haven't you healed yourself. I mean come on you're twice blessed right."

Wyatt sighed as he leaned against the banister of the stairs.

"Normally Paige I would say yes, but this time it has to do with who injured me."

Wyatt' words had confused Paige more then just a little, before she got a chance to say anything. A woman's voice broke into the silence.

"We don't have a lot of time, Wyatt, I know you are happy to see them, but we have to find the Hartwell family before he does. I just hope he doesn't try to follow us."

Piper and Paige both stared at the young woman walking down the stairs behind Wyatt. Just then the sound of Phoebe's voice could be heard.

"Paige, Piper I'm home, where are you guys?"

Looking up from the coat rack Phoebe gasped and shuffled over to her sisters quickly.

"Whoa, wait a minute what's going on here what is she doing here? Who is this?"

Phoebe waved here hand quickly at Wyatt.

"Come on Aunt Phoebe you know who I am."

He then glanced over his shoulder at the woman standing behind him.

"As for Bianca, what are you doing here?"

"I was following you to make sure he doesn't find you and kill you. Melinda helped me escape through the portal. I just hope she forgives me for hitting her."

Paige then remembered what Bianca had said about finding the Hartwell family.

"Wait why do you need to find the Hartwell?"

Wyatt winced as he pulled in a breath to answer Paige.

"He wants the younger of the two twins, he wants Kara. With her power over the element of earth he is hoping to turn her evil here so she will become evil in the future with him."

With her mind set Piper yelled for her ex-husband.

"Leo, come here now, Wyatt is hurt."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

At the sound of Piper's voice saying that Wyatt was hurt he orbed quickly to the living room in the manor.

"Piper, what happened how did he…"

Leo's words trailed off as his eyes caught sight of a grown Wyatt lying on the couch. Without a word he went to work healing his son who he had guessed was a grown Wyatt from the future.

"Thanks dad, that's feels a lot better. Actually I'm glad you're here, how have you been doing since baby Chris was born?"

Bianca narrowed her eyes at first before she took his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Wyatt's blue orbs then looked from Leo to the three sisters.

"You'll be happy to know that Chris did indeed save me. However in saving me and changing the future to something better. Something happened to him and I'm here to find out when and why."

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What, what do you mean something happened to Chris. Is he…"

Her words trailed off she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Wyatt however understood and quickly went to Piper's side.

"No, no mom Chris is very much alive, he's just not himself right now. I kind of miss the neurotic him."

Wyatt could see his mother's eyes glassing over with tears.

"Not himself Wyatt, what is going on you're starting to scare me here."

"Just tell her Wyatt or I will. Tell Piper who wounded you because you can't use your powers on him. Tell them Wyatt, you're wasting time. He could be on his way right now."

"Mom I came here so I could save Chris, and stop the person he is now. He's not the little brother I knew growing up. Then again I stole his girlfriend but he didn't get mad at me he acted like he didn't care. But then there was a death of a family friend and Chris just cracked."

Wyatt then froze at the sound of hands clapping together.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Hands continued to clap behind the stunned group. Six sets of eyes slowly started to look behind them.

"Bravo, bravo so much emotion, what an actor he is. What's a matter bro; you're not scared of me are you? After everything I did for you, the big brother is afraid of the little brother very poetic if you ask me."

Piper couldn't stop staring at her baby boy. His hair was a little bit longer then the last time she had seen him. Dark eye makeup lined his eyes making his once beautiful jade orbs seen dark and cold. He was wearing black clothing with leather; his face was pale without a trace of color. In fact the only color she could find was in his eyes.

Wyatt stood up in front of Piper trying to hide her from Chris's gaze.

"Where is Melinda, Christopher? What did you do with her?"

Chris started laughing at Wyatt's words.

"She's at home sleeping. When she wakes up she will have a better view of things. Really Wy, you really think that I would hurt my own flesh and blood. Mom and the aunt's are fine and so are our cousins. True though that they no longer have their powers I couldn't have that. You see instead of killing them I used my brain and saved them. They all wanted a world without magic and demons so that is what I gave them. Thanks, to Leo that is."

Chris's words confused Leo deeply.

"Me, what did I do to give you that?"

"You empowered me in ways that you will never understand. You were an elder when you and mom conceived me. Then again you're more then that now."

Chris smirked over at Wyatt.

"Give it up Wyatt; you'll never save me because I don't want to be saved. I have everything I ever wanted. I have someone who loves me deeply with her whole heart and soul."

"I won't let you get to Kara, Chris."

Chris just laughed at Wyatt's face.

"Get to her; ha I've had her for months. She was there for me when you stole from me and she has stood by me."

Then without some much as a warning, Dark black torn covered vines seemed to appear and unwrap unveiling a young woman about 5'7" with long brown hair and amber colored eyes. She was dressed in black clothing similar to what Chris was wearing.

Her high heel boots clicked as she walked over to Chris's side. Leaning over his lips covered her in a warm passion filled kiss. Chris then spayed his right hand over her abdomen.

"In turn giving me the family I always wanted."

Chris couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as he watched Kara; who was in turn watching Bianca who had just shimmered out of the room.

"Bianca, no don't!" Wyatt cried after her when she disappeared.

Bianca reappeared behind future Chris fully prepared to strip him of his powers. Just as Bianca was lunging forward toward Chris's back, dark blackish purple vines wrapped themselves around Bianca. They tighten as Kara squeezed her hand closed.

"Now see what you've gone and did, Kara is very hormonal right now so you will have to forgive her."

Lifting his right arm evil Chris used his telekinesis to throw Bianca away from him. Wyatt however orbed to catch her as she fell.

"Damn you Chris, if you would have let me strip you of your powers we could help you."

Summoning an athame Bianca threw it at Chris.

"No!" Leo, Wyatt and all three sisters screamed together. Piper threw her hands up to stop it only to have it thrown back toward her, as Kara deflected it away from Chris.

As Wyatt pulled himself off of the floor he glared up at his once loving little brother.

"I will save Chris I will find what was taken from you that day and return it."

"Sure you will Wyatt and I'll start wearing pink." Chris replied sarcastically.

"Not to mention that Leo will maybe one day get it right with me. Especially when it comes to keeping promises to me. Well all it's been fun but we need to go."

"Sharday, Kehind let's go now!"

A woman with black hair and amber eyes shimmered in holding a baby girl with brown hair and amber orbs. The woman then handed the infant to Kara. As she did her hair turned blonde and her eyes blue.

"Especially since we have what we came for."

Just then a man suddenly ghosted into the room he was holding a baby boy and he looked like a carbon copy of Leo. As he handed his infant to Chris, Leo disappeared and a man that looked a little like Darryl appeared.

Wyatt was speechless at what he saw at first.

"DJ, how, why?"

The young man didn't answer him. Piper screamed as she looked at the baby Chris was holding.

"No don't."

Chris just smirked over at her. "Easy there Piper you don't want to blow up your sons do you?"

Chris then glanced over at his big brother with his dark jade orbs.

"Checkmate, Wyatt. It's your move so what is it going to be?"

Then in a shimmering glow of dark blue and purple light Sharday, DJ now a.k.a Kehind, Kara, Evil Chris, baby Kara and baby Chris all disappeared.

Wyatt stood froze in the spot he was standing in. What was his next move? He had come back in the hopes of saving future Chris by saving baby Chris and now he had lost them both.

**TBC…..**

(**A/N: OK this is the first Charmed fic I have ever posted please by nice in your reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed it I haven't been able to find a story under this topic so I wrote one. **

**Blessed Be**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**

7


	2. Parting is Such Sweet Agony

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over any of the characters from Charmed. Kara, Kehind, Sharday do belong to me. I however do not own DJ, just the being he has become.

**AU Fic: This story takes place during the seventh season.**

_**Last Time: **_

_Piper screamed as she looked at the baby evil Chris was holding._

"_No don't."_

_Chris just smirked over at her. "Easy there Piper, you don't want to blow up your sons do you?"_

_Chris then glanced over at his big brother with his dark jade orbs._

"_Checkmate, Wyatt. It's your move so what is it going to be?"_

_Then in a shimmering glow of dark blue and purple lights Sharday, DJ now a.k.a Kehind, Kara, Evil Chris, baby Kara and baby Chris all disappeared._

_Wyatt stood froze in the spot he was standing in. What was his next move? He had come back in the hopes of saving future Chris by saving baby Chris and now he had lost them both._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2: Parting is Such Sweet Agony**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**W**yatt was frozen, to the spot where he was standing. He could vaguely hear Piper who was now fast becoming hysterical. Some of Chris's words just continued to repeat themselves inside of his head.

"_Give it up Wyatt; you'll never save me because I don't want to be saved. I have everything I ever wanted. I have someone who loves me deeply with her whole heart and soul."_

"_Get to her; ha I've had her for months. She was there for me when you stole from me and she has stood by me."_

"_Checkmate, Wyatt. It's your move so what is it going to be?"_

Chris had risked everything to save him once and in return he had failed him. He had failed his family and friends.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Piper's breathing was coming out in small breathes as she stared where her little peanut and the older young man she had come to know once, had been standing. Her eyes started to burn with an attack of tears. As the dam broke they started to shimmer free.

"Leo, Leo he took our son, how could he do that he took my little peanut. Chris just came from the future and took him, how could we let him do that?"

Leo's heart ached as he looked at Piper and then back at the spot where the new future Chris had been standing.

"I'm so sorry Piper, I failed him again."

Piper however wouldn't hear it. "No don't you dare blame all this on yourself. He's my son too so there must have been something I didn't see that I should have."

Piper then felt Phoebe's hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think it all belongs to just the two of you. I just got a whole lot of different feeling from the big Chris we just saw. I didn't feel anything that was directed at you Piper."

Before she could say more Leo spoke instead.

"Everything was pointed at me again wasn't it?"

Phoebe's chocolate pools looked sad at first before she gave Leo a small smile.

"There are some major issues with you and Chris again; but not all of what I was starting to feel was completely on you. However, Wyatt, Bianca and someone named Kristina now they are a different story."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Wyatt was knocked from his frozen state as a familiar hand touched his.

"I failed him Bianca, I have all these memories of what he did for me when I was on the other end and now I couldn't even save him in return."

Bianca couldn't believe what she was hearing

"We can do this Wyatt, we will find out what happened to him. Chris and I might not be together in this future, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him."

Wyatt didn't want to give up on his little brother. How were they going to save him, when had Chris moved his pieces ahead of him without them seeing it?

"How Bianca, how the hell are we going to do that when Chris just took his baby self hostage?"

Wyatt's anger at Chris and himself was so intense that one of Piper's crystal vases slammed into the wall.

"My bad, sorry about that mom I'll clean it up."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Chris flopped into a chair and put his feet up. Things were working out perfectly, his pawns, were in place all he had to do was to place his bishops, and knights; before his queen and him moved across the board. A few minutes later Kara Hartwell walked into the room.

"The babies are asleep Chris, you don't plan on keeping our baby selves here for long do you?"

Chris couldn't help but smile at her as he pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the small bump below her stomach where their child was growing, its powers showing slightly each day. He then looked up into her amber orbs of light.

"No, I wouldn't risk us like that my plans wouldn't work if I did. I just need our miniature versions long enough to see which pawns Wyatt plans on sacrificing."

Kara played with the diamond engagement ring and silver wedding band on her left ring finger. Then after a few seconds she decided to speak.

"What happens if your brother won't give up any of the pawns he has?"

"Well if my twice blessed super brother won't choose. Then I'll just have to pick out which pieces are to fall, for him. I may have to take a chance and go for his queen, or maybe the king himself. It's been a long time since Wy and I have played together it just might be fun."

Caressing her left cheek with his right thumb, he then guided her lips to his. Chris sifted Kara ever so slightly on his lap as he continued to kiss her. At first he had tried to fight the darkness that seemed to be consuming him. Then after several years of fighting a losing battle, Chris had found out that the darkness was a lot more fun then he would have thought.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Somewhere off in a distance plain. Several beings in silver cloaks were communing with one another. The shade of their skin made it look like, the silver cloaks they wore a part of their body as well.

"Things are working out better then we could have planned."

"Careful Zen, it is true that the youngest son of the eldest Charmed one is conforming well, with our plans. However we should never forget that he is a Charmed one as well. If he were to find our plain of existence he could destroy us all."

"Lyra is right; we could not have known that the boy's own father had been an Avatar. Nor, what that would do to his moral sense at what he witnessed."

However the taller of the five being known as Zen; didn't understand why all the other beings were on edge.

"What is there to worry about Cam? Chris is what we wanted, he could solve everything. Unlike what happen with the eldest child and the elder. Chris came to us willingly on the day before his sixteenth birthday. He knew of the demon that was going to kill his mother so this time he took things into is own hands."

Cam sighed as he looked across at Zen.

"I know that just as everyone else here knows that. However, he is not as power hungry as his brother was once. Christopher thinks things through, we mustn't give him cause to try and find us. We are to merely be a part of his conscious."

Lyra kept her hands tightly over a golden box.

"We must remember Zen to stay invisible to them all. If they were to find and return what we have taken from Chris; he will be of no use and we will have to start again."

A voice of a different woman then spoke.

"There is always Christopher Halliwell's unborn son. I am merely saying it could be our trump card if we need it. Evil or no, that child means everything to him. It is just as powerful as its uncle was at this time. Think what it would be if Kara were to give him a daughter. If we were to move time forward in the future; we could have her conceive a female witch with the right timing."

There were some squeaking and clicking sounds as the five mysteries silver figure continued to talk.

"I will give your suggestion some thought Rina, though we must be careful. Wyatt has already started to figure out that something has been taken away from his little brother. Though I will agree with Rina, a daughter born from Chris and Kara's union will be more promising. However, no harm shall come to his son. We want Chris and his family to embrace us; in order to help with the second coming."

"Mal, if what you say about the eldest brother is true. Perhaps we could send a few distractions to the past where he is now?"

The being known as Mal just nodded. "Yes perhaps we should, for now we will just sit, watch and wait."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

"I want answers mister and I want them now!"

Wyatt couldn't help but wince at the pitch of Piper's voice.

"It depends on what you want to know, you know. If Mel or Chris found out I told you about the future they'd kill me."

Wyatt pressed the palm of his right hand to his forehead, as he realized his slip up.

"Sorry, I still see him yelling at me about future consequences or personal gain; it was just what he did. Mom's little angel, and now he's I don't know what he is."

Bianca's voice was firm yet sad as she answered him.

"He's lost Wyatt, but at least he hasn't torn the city apart. I think Kara is the reason for that."

Paige then decided to jump into the fray.

"Ok, so how about we just go and take Kara hostage and demand a trade; Baby Chris and Baby Kara for Kara?"

Wyatt could feel a major headache coming on.

"Are you trying to get my future destroyed completely? I'm trying to save it and Chris. Not turn him into something so crazed he can't be saved."

Wyatt's words seemed to confuse his family from the past.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Phoebe asked

"It means that Chris's devotion to Kara and his unborn child isn't that different from what Dad would do to protect or save Mom or his sons."

Wyatt groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I'll have to do the one thing that will probably get me killed; and that is to try and summon my evil brother back to the past."

Up in the attic Wyatt placed the candles he needed in a circle around the crystals that would hold Chris. He then glanced over at Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige. Bianca walked over and stood beside him.

"Well here goes. I kind of mixed the summoning spell with the, to call a lost witch spell. Not to mention I tweaked it a little here and there. So I'm not sure if it will work or which Chris we'll get. "

"_Here now these words, _

_hear my pray through space and time._

_Bring me my brother Christopher._

Wyatt cut the end of his finger and let his blood drip into the caldron.

_Blood to blood, I summon thee,_

_Blood to blood, return to me."_

Piper however was hoping that the spell would call baby Chris back to them, but something told her that the spell would most likely not to work at all. They all were about to get their answer went sparklingly white and gold lights appeared inside the crystal cage.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

The evil Chris from future appeared inside the crystal cage. The clothes he was wearing now were casual and clean. A deep hunter green dress shirt that had the top four buttons open; were followed by a pair of blue jeans that had the button and zipper down. Chris's feet were bare as well.

"Great this is just great, you summoned me. Not that I didn't expect it after all you are Wyatt Halliwell the golden child of one of the Charmed Ones. I will have to say that you have bad timing, Wyatt. I was kind of in the middle of something, and if anything happens to Kara while I'm here with you people. I will kill you Wy make no mistake."

Chris then happened to look down at the crystal cage that he was in."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Without any warning one of the crystals slid across the floor; and stopped behind Wyatt. Everyone watched as the crystal started to tremble on the floor. It then started to glow blue, no one but Bianca had realized the danger Wyatt was in.

"Wyatt, get away from the crystal!"

Her cry however had come too late. In four strides Chris now stood in front of Wyatt.

"This was your move come on. You can do better then this."

Chris made a wide circle with his arms to indicate the crystals.

"When you were a baby all you had to do was blink your eyes and a demon would explode so come on. Just reach out and use your powers on me. There's nothing wrong with them, or have you forgotten how to use them? Here I'll show you how it's done."

"Just focus on what it is you want to do, and then you just let your power flow through you."

Chris held out his hand and then acted like he was going to reach out toward Wyatt; before closing it into a fist. One of Wyatt's hands shot up to grabbed at his throat.

"See just like this; tell me Wy how does it feel? You know to have you're air way cut off. Does it bring back memories of a long forgotten past, when you did the same thing to me?"

Wyatt refused to fight Chris, he let his feet hang in the air as Chris used he's telekinesis to lift his big brother into the air. A choking sound came from Wyatt as he tried to talk to Chris.

"Ch-ris come on. This is stupid you don't want to hurt me."

"Don't I, after everything you and dad made me go through; I think I deserve a lot. It's the one true reason that he had to pay."

Piper gasped as she noticed that Wyatt's face was turning red and purple was slowly being added to it as well.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you let go of your brother right now. You're choking him, so stop it."

Piper felt her heart drop to her stomach, as Chris smirked at her.

"That's the general idea, Mom."

Just then Bianca ran forward hoping that she could stop him from killing Wyatt. As Chris spoke Bianca was hoping that she could sneak up on Chris.

"You know, I had really planned on getting you out of the way first."

His dark jade eyes then caught sight of Bianca.

"However, I think it would be best if I took your queen out first."

Chris lifted Wyatt up higher in the air before throwing him backwards out of the cage. Wyatt cried out as the hot blue currents from the negative crystals burned him causing his shirt to burn as he shot through it. Once Wyatt was out of the way, Chris turned his attention to Bianca.

"So, beautiful yet ruined at the same time."

Using one hand to stop Bianca in her tracks with his telekinesis, he used his other one to strike out at her. Bianca couldn't help but scream as a bolt of blue lightening stuck her body as Chris held her up in the air.

"Parting is such sweet agony, isn't. Then again we've been here before haven't we?"

Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all frozen with surprise and a little bit of fear as they saw the new destructive power Chris seemed to have full control over. Leo glanced down at his hands, if he had never agreed to be an Elder, but then he thought of the new powers he had just come into. Was he really responsible for this monster that his youngest son had become? This was not the Chris that he remembered from before.

Chris then suddenly threw Bianca at Wyatt knocking the young man to the floor. With a snap of his fingers five of Chris's followers appeared. He pointed to Wyatt and unconscious Bianca as he spoke to them.

"Deal with them for me, show them how empowering me can help them greatly."

Piper and Leo threw their hands up and were ready to fight when Chris turned to them.

"I don't think so; I can't have the four of you interfering in my plans."

Waving his hand at his family from the past, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo disappear in a zap of dark blue light. Wyatt watched as his family disappeared, anger filled his whole body as he struggled to stand after being hit.

"Chris! What did you do to them?"

Chris smirked at his big brother, his eyes just as cold as the first time he appeared. He then smiled as he looked at Wyatt.

"Their safe for now, besides if I killed him now it would ruin things. I just couldn't have them interfering. When Zara, Cal and the others are done with you I'll have what I want. Trust me once you and Bianca understand you'll forget all about saving me."

"The winds are in my favor right now, so please don't make me call Odin. You know how much I hate dealing with darklighters; then again he's not a normal darklighter."

Suddenly Chris staggered backwards and brought a hand to his lip. When took it away two of his fingers were covered in blood.

"Finally, I finally managed to piss you off enough for you to use you powers on me. Well good for you Wy. This pacifist you was really starting to get annoying but you knew that didn't you bro. Well it's been fun as always we really should do this sometime soon; if you can make it out of here alive."

Then in a violence swirl of purple and blue light, Chris started to disappear.

"Admit it, that your little brother has you up against a corner and all of this could go much smoother."

Wyatt's eyes were torn from his brother's fading image as a kunai suddenly cut into his side. This was just great, Bianca was unconscious and he had used a lot of energy to attack Chris so now he was forced to play duck and cover.

'_Damn, why did Chris have to be such a whiz at potions and spells?'_

Wyatt then glanced over at the Book of Shadows.

'_If I can get a little closer to the book, I could then just orb the three of us out of the attic long enough to regroup. Not to mention figuring out where he orbed mom, dad and the aunts too.'_

Whatever Chris had done to the crystal cage had really done a number on him. It was almost as if it had sucked all the energy from his body.

"Ok, saving my little brother is not the walk in the park I thought it would be. I guess I should have listened to Aunt Paige about teasing him. He's gotten better at playing chess that's for sure."

Wyatt was panting hard after deflecting one of the enemy witches' attacks. He had just barely managed to orb the book to him. Taking a quick hold of Bianca's body, Wyatt disappeared in a shimmer of blue and white lights; leaving five very stunned witches in his wake.

_**TBC**_

_**(A/N: Well here was the second chapter, I do hope this story still holds some appeal. I'm sorry if the first chapter seemed lacking. It was just how it came out.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**To Everyone, Blessed Be**_

_**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**_


	3. Up Against a Wall

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim on any of the original Charmed characters.

**Claimer: I do however own this story idea, as well as Kara and Chris's unborn child as those stated in Chapter 2**

_**Last Time:**_

_Whatever Chris had done to the crystal cage had really done a number on him. It was almost as if it had sucked all the energy from his body._

"_Ok, saving my little brother is not the walk in the park I thought it would be. I guess I should have listened to Aunt Paige about teasing him. He's gotten better at playing chess that's for sure."_

_Wyatt was panting hard after deflecting one of the enemy witches' attacks. He had just barely managed to orb the book to him. Taking a quick hold of Bianca's body, Wyatt disappeared in a shimmer of blue and white lights; leaving five very stunned witches in his wake._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3: Up Against a Wall**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**A**s they reformed, Piper whirled around.

"What the hell just happened, where are we?"

Phoebe however had something else to add.

"How about we find out what time line we're in."

Piper then took in the room they were standing in. All the crates and boxes looked very familiar to her.

"Phoebes, I think we're in the storage room at P3."

"Yeah, ok but that doesn't tell us when."

Piper however had to disagree.

"Actually, it does because I just got that shipment of beer in. So we're still in the present."

All of this was really starting to make Paige's head to hurt.

"Ok, so this new Chris from the future wants to kill Wyatt, but save us. Is all of this confusing you guys too or is it just me?"

Phoebe gave her sister an understanding look.

"We're all a little confused honey."

Leo took this moment to try and orb.

"Something isn't right, I can't orb."

Hearing Leo's words Paige decided to give it a try as well.

"Zip, nah, dah, for me too. No orbing happening here.

Phoebe had already figured a thing or two out.

"We have to hurry back to the manor big Wyatt and Bianca could be in big trouble."

"Oh, my god, Wyatt."

"What is it Piper can you feel that something is wrong with Wyatt?"

"No, he's still in the nursery, he's all by himself."

Piper rushed out the storage doors only to stop dead in her tracks. For there sitting on Joe's lap was Wyatt.

"Oh Wyatt thank goodness, there you are mommy has been looking for you."

Joe turned to see Piper and the others coming out of the storage room.

"Hey there Piper, I didn't know you were coming in today; but when I saw Wyatt I figured you had to be here somewhere."

Piper put on the brightest smile she could as she spoke.

"Yep, I forgot to do something while I was in the storage room, so since we were in the neighborhood we decided to stop by."

Piper then walked over to Joe and took Wyatt from him.

"Thanks for playing with Wyatt, but we have to get going, I've got to go pick Chris up from his play date."

"Are you ready to go? Let's go Wyatt."

Piper walked toward the doors to the club, with Leo and her sisters following behind her. Once outside Piper whistled to hail a cab.

"Leo, I don't know if I should be happy or scared that our youngest son is a master mind when he grows up."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Wyatt lay on the floor under the steps in the basement, with a still unconscious Bianca. Small billows of smoke continued to spiral up from his ruined and singed shirt.

'_Damn it Christopher, why the hell are you doing this? I was sure that you were going to kill Bianca, but you didn't so what is the game you're playing here?'_

Sweat had beaded onto his forehead; he felt like shit just what in the hell had his brother done to those crystals? Breathing hard Wyatt did his best to sit up, but every move caused pain to shoot through his body. It was then that he understood what his brother had done.

"Chris cast a, to draw power spell on those crystals. So every time I use my powers some of my strength is pulled away from me."

Wyatt then glanced over at Bianca; he then checked her pulse once again. A sigh escaped his lips when he saw that it was still steady.

"Sorry Bianca, I'd heal you, if I wasn't afraid that it would kill me. How would I save Chris if I was dead?

Pulling up the left side of his shirt, Wyatt stared at the burn on his side. After staring at it for a bit Wyatt realized that every five seconds a spark of blue would appear waiting to grab whatever power Wyatt was going to use.

'_So I was right, it is the crystals.'_

As sweat rolled down his face, he fought to stay awake. Everything that he had just been through was slowly taking a toll on him. Taking the dress shirt he had on over a light blue tee, Wyatt then set to work tearing it into bandages for Bianca's wounds.

"Alright Christopher, I've let you kick me around for a little while. This stuff is starting to get really old."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

**A **scream of anger echoed off of the walls as a fist came in contact with the drywall, caving it in. The hand then pulled away, blood seeping from the fist's wounded knuckles.

An unsure voice then spoke from the shadows of a bed.

"Chris, tell me what's wrong. What happened with Wyatt?"

Kara was doing her best to hide the fear that was in her voice.

"Please talk to me. We're ok really, it was just a scratch and it was my own fault I should have come after you. Then Ziyad wouldn't have come after us."

Chris now wore a black T-Shirt with a dark blue shirt over it, with the buttons undone. It billowed behind him as he continued to pace.

"He had the gall to summon me back there, though I'm sure they were hoping to get the little me back. It's just unbelievable. I should have killed them both when I had the chance."

Kara stood up from the bed and walked over to him. Taking his wounded hand into hers Kara smiled at the pink glow her hand emitted as the torn skin on Chris's hand started to heal.

"Don't you ever think that; the fact that you haven't means that you are still human. I didn't fall in love with a demon, I didn't marry one either. Nor do I want our child to have a demon father. I love you Chris, I married _you,_ and I'm having _your _child."

Chris looked down at his heal hand.

"I still can't get over the fact that you can heal and you're not part Whitelighter."

Kara cast two sad amber eyes up at Chris.

"Well it's not really a part of me; it's a part of my sister I will always have with me. It was one of her gifts, one that she couldn't take with her when she died."

Chris brushed a tear from Kara's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save her, Kara."

"Things happen for a reason right, its all part of the grand design. Just like the feelings you have for Bianca. You can say that you don't have feeling for her; but those feelings never really go away."

Chris watched as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Come on Kara, please not the crying thing. I can't deal with it right now!"

Chris's voice was cold and hollow as he spoke. This only made Kara sob harder.

"Forgive me for upsetting the great and powerful. You wanted a child mister, so you will just have to deal with the crying thing."

Then without any warning, Kara disappeared is a swirl of blue and white orbing lights. Chris was surprised at first, when he realized that in must have been the baby, who orbed Kara away.

"Damn it Kara, wait a minute. I didn't mean to yell."

Chris kicked something across the room, before orbing off in dark blue and purple lights.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

"Should we be worried Mal, Kara has not fallen into the darkness as Chris has. She could ruin everything with the goodness that is still within her; perhaps we should do away with her instead."

The silver being known as Mal threw up a hand, to silence Zen.

"No not yet, you forget, she has power over the element of earth. It is one of the purest powers to have. Though with time it can be tainted, however I never said I wanted to taint her."

"_The female witch who has power over the elements, and the second born to the eldest Charmed one. Shall give life to a son first; the son shall be the vessel when the time has come, and the daughter shall be the being who brings the end to the old new magic and reign in a new and righteous power."_

"It is what has been written and so it shall be. Do not worry Zen if the time comes that we shall need to take the mother we will. First however we will send a very clear message to the one who is twice blessed."

A silver being with a white gem in her forehead spoke next.

"It is not in my nature to question, however I can't not stop myself from asking. How will we remain in control over Chris? We own only half of his heart, and only a pinch of his will. While his family holds the other half and he controls the whole of his will."

Mal merely nodded to Lyra as he spoke.

"As it is meant to be Lyra, if he did not have his heart he would not care about family and changing the world at all. If we controlled all of his will, he would not truly be alive, for his emotions would not be true. They would be forced and uncharacteristic, which is not the way."

Lyra's white orbs seemed to be lost and a little confused as she looked at Mal. It was the being known as Cam who calmed her.

"I understand how this can be confusing. You will see in time how things are to unfold for us. So we can be free from this plain."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Without any warning Piper Halliwell burst through the front door of the Manor.

"Wyatt, Bianca are you here, is everything ok?"

Two witches shimmered into the room, in front of Piper and the others. One of the not so friendly witches attacked Piper while a man and woman shimmered into the room as well.

"No, don't harm them! We are only here for the two from our time." The man yelled.

His warning came too late as Piper blew her up. Another witch shimmered in next.

"I found the phoenix and her lover their…" His words trailed off as he noticed the pile of ashes not far from him.

The woman who seemed to be a leader as well turned to the young man who had just appeared.

"Ray, thank for your report however, we are leaving now. There has been enough death today."

Zara then turned to look at Piper.

"How does it feel Charmed One to take a human life? We are witches not demons. Our sister's death will not be in vain; for we are going to bring upon a better world. One should never favor a child over another, first born and twice blessed or not. Good-bye Piper."

Zara and Cal bowed to Piper before shimmering away, followed by their two remaining followers. Piper just stood there for a moment, she looked down at the pile of ash before staring down at her hands.

"Oh god, what did I just do?"

Leo was right there beside her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Piper. You were protecting yourself; you have to believe me when I tell you that. If you don't then they win, and right now our son's from the future and present need us."

After a few seconds Piper nodded her head.

"You're right, there do."

Piper looked around the attic, followed by the rest of her family.

"Their not here Leo, where could they be? Can you sense them?"

Closing his eyes and then clearing his mind for a moment Leo was able to get a location.

"I found them, their down in the basement."

However instead of questioning Leo about why they were down stairs. Piper grabbed a hold of Leo's hand.

"Get orbing mister."

Paige and Phoebe followed close behind them.

Reforming down in the basement, Piper looked quickly around her.

"Wyatt?"

At the sound of Piper's worried voice, Wyatt was startled awake from his fever and spell induced sleep. His voice was strained as he spoke.

"Mom, Dad thank god, the four of you are safe."

Piper then waved a hand at Leo.

"Hurry up and heal him Leo."

"No Dad, heal Bianca first. She doesn't have much time left."

One look into Wyatt's sad blue eyes and Leo nodded; before bending down to heal Bianca.

Wyatt then gave Piper a small smile.

"You worry too much you know. I'll be fine, besides if Leo tries to heal me. He'll just end up dying and it's not his time yet."

Wyatt's words only served to confuse the people in the room.

"Wyatt, what do you mean if Leo tries to heal you he'll only end up dying?"

Wyatt winced as he sat up, he then looked at Piper and her sisters.

"Chris, cast a power drawing spell on the crystals; so now if I were to use my powers or if someone were to use their powers on me, it could kill them."

Paige placed her hands on her hips as she looked at her grown up nephew.

"Well, then we'll just have to write a spell to end Chris's spell."

Wyatt just shook his head. However, it was Bianca who answered.

"It won't work; Chris puts fail safes on all of his spells. Meaning he is the only one who can counter them, and only if he wants too."

Wyatt's blue eyes were glassy as he looked over at Bianca. All the pain he was in was forgotten as he took her into his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

Placing a hand on her right cheek, Wyatt looked into her brown orbs. As he brought her lips to his in a heart warming kiss; he then gently pulled out of the kiss. As Wyatt slowly turn to look at his family. He no longer looked so sure of things; he looked downtrodden, and beaten.

"At first I thought all of this had started the day of the event. In the end it wasn't, so it had to have started sooner and I didn't even know it."

"Oh god did I die."

"No, mom something else happened and we never did understand why."

Bianca's voice was firm as she spoke to everyone in the room.

"We better find out what happened before Chris has us up against a wall; or coming here is going to mean nothing."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

With tears staining her cheeks, Kara gently placed a hand on the large glass cylinder in front of her. As her amber orbs stared at the person that was floating in suspended animation, safe from all illnesses, never aging and no fear of death. The woman's long brown hair flowed beautifully behind her.

"Oh Mom, I don't know what to do. I just wish that all of you could be here in 2026 instead of being in the world that you're in now. I want you to meet your grandchild."

"She will get to meet her grandchild, Kara I promise you."

Kara jumped and whirled around at the sound of Chris's voice.

"Oh Chris, you scared me. I didn't hear you orb in. I was just…"

"Talking to my mom and Aunts about the baby, yeah I know I heard."

Not wanting to upset him, Kara thought up the best thing to tell him.

"It's so peaceful here; I come to think and to talk sometimes, even though they can't hear me or understand me. Though I don't normally orb here that was something new, I just don't know how Piper did it with you and Wyatt?"

Chris put one foot in front of the other, as he pretended like he was walking a tight rope. He then decided to answer part of Kara's question.

"Well I'm not sure what mom did with Wyatt, I know that I was a breeze seeing how I didn't get my powers until I was born."

Chris walked over to the first glass cylinder. He then placed a hand on the glass, before leaning forward in a motion to kiss the forehead of the person inside.

"Hey, mom I'm sorry about all of this, but it was the only way I could think of to save you."

"I will have what I want and no one is going to stand in my way. The first thing I need to do is get rid of Ziyad."

A look of uncertainly flashed across Kara's face; as she saw the evil smirk on Chris's face.

"Getting rid of Ziyad will be easy. Wyatt showed the sisters what an actor he can be. So I think it is time for me to show Wyatt how skilled I am; by making Wyatt and the sisters help me get rid of him."

Pulling Kara close to him, Chris then kissed her forehead. As he turned back to where his mother, two aunts and two cousin slept, frozen in time for eternity.

"After all the Sin's of Leo are about to show themselves."

_TBC..._

**(A/N: Well here is the ending to another chapter, I am so thrilled over the reviews I have gotten Thank you all. I hope this chapter can make you curious, I also what to say; I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. It is kind of like a filler Chapter.**

_Next Time:_

**Chapter 4: Sin's of Leo**

**Blessed Be,**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


	4. Sin's of Leo

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over any of the characters of Charmed.**

**Claimer: I do own Kara Hartwell, the demon Ziyad and the silver collective that I have yet to name.**

**(A/N: **This Chapter has not been edited but I hope to have it done soon.)

**(A/N2: **A quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm happy to see that it at least has a small fan base. TDIS)

**Chapter Teaser: **_**Seeing how far his little brother is falling, Wyatt prods Leo about his powers. Only to learn something too late that may cost him, his family in the end. While Piper, learns some shocking news about Chris and Kara.**_

_**Last Time:**_

_Chris walked over to the first glass cylinder. He then placed a hand on the glass, before leaning forward in a motion to kiss the forehead of the person inside._

"_Hey, mom I'm sorry about all of this, but it was the only way I could think of to save you."_

"_I will have what I want and no one is going to stand in my way. The first thing I need to do is get rid of Ziyad."_

_A look of uncertainly flashed across Kara's face; as she saw the evil smirk on Chris's face._

"_Getting rid of Ziyad will be easy. Wyatt showed the sisters what an actor he can be. So I think it is time for me to show Wyatt how skilled I am; by making Wyatt and the sisters help me get rid of him."_

_Pulling Kara close to him, Chris then kissed her forehead. As he turned back to where his mother, two aunts and two cousins slept, frozen in time for eternity._

"_After all the Sin's of Leo are about to show themselves."_

**Chapter 4: Sin's of Leo**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

**W**ith help from Bianca and Leo, Wyatt slowly made his way up the basement steps. Once up the stairs Wyatt looked around to make sure his mother and aunts weren't present. His Aunt Paige had run to magic school, he could sense Piper and his Aunt Phoebe, upstairs.

Leo and Bianca help Wyatt sit down at the breakfast table. After sitting down, Wyatt looked right at Leo.

"Dad, I need to know have the floating heads gotten to you, yet. Please tell me that they haven't. Tell me that you're not an Avatar yet. If you haven't then it will be even easier to save Chris."

Wyatt's answer however, came in the form of his father not being able to look at his older son.

"Dad? What is it, you haven't right?"

When Leo turned to try and say something to Wyatt. He didn't get a chance to speak, because his green orbs told Wyatt all he need to know.

"I don't understand, why dad, why would you become an Avatar? When you hated being an Elder so much? Okay, so maybe it was mom who hated the fact that you had become an Elder; but why, why would you. Why become an Avatar?"

"I didn't have a choice son."

Wyatt just shook his head.

"No, you and mom taught us, we always have a choice Dad."

"This time I didn't have one. I couldn't lose your mother. I couldn't let the two of you grow up without her. I couldn't have lived without her. A Cererity Demon named Sarpedon attacked Piper and Phoebe. They were able to vanquish him, but not before he killed them."

Wyatt looked away from Leo, while Bianca just stood there unmoving. After a few moments of silence, Leo spoke again.

"Now you know why I became an Avatar. Wyatt you have to promise me that you won't say everything to the sisters. They don't know I'm an Avatar yet."

Wyatt remained silent and didn't speak to Bianca or Leo. Nor did he say anything about Leo being an Avatar; as the two women walked back into the kitchen. Piper spoke first.

"Baby Wyatt is upstairs taking a nap. I think he is still trying to figure out why daddy took Chris." Piper looked in Leo's direction in a teasing way.

"Though I don't think any real damage was done."

Phoebe clasped her hands together as she looked to Leo and then Wyatt.

"So what have you guys come up with?"

Wyatt stood up and started to pace around the kitchen. Why was this so hard? If it was Chris he would have at least figured out what direction to go in.

"We have nothing Aunt Phoebe, and it's my fault. If I hadn't summoned Chris then he would have never cast that spell on the crystals and I'd be able to use my powers."

Placing her hands on her hips Piper looked over at her adult son from the future.

"Well yes, you did but that doesn't make it your fault. Chris is the one who cast the spell."

Wyatt just shook his head.

"You don't get it Piper, I was supposed to keep him safe and I failed. All because I wasn't there, and he felt like he had to protect you."

"Wyatt, stop."

Wyatt's blue eyes locked with Bianca's brown ones.

"I know but if I don't say something they won't understand. So screw the future consequences."

Bianca however wasn't going to have it.

"No Wyatt we've had enough future consequences, your brother is proof of that. Things that have or haven't happened to our families is proof of that I don't see how risking more is any better."

Wyatt however was determined to make her understand.

"If I can make them understand, then maybe my dad wouldn't be dead, and Uncle… wouldn't be a slave to Chris."

Phoebe was the first to notice how Wyatt had stop before saying his uncle's name.

"Who's Uncle?"

"What I died, but how? Leo asked his voice a little higher then normal.

Wyatt looked over at Phoebe and shook his head.

"Sorry Phoebe. I can't tell you that it will just have to be something for you to find out; when you are meant to know."

Piper saw the sadness and the pain in Wyatt's blue eyes as he looked at Leo.

"Wyatt what is it? How, when, did your father die?"

Wyatt sighed as he spoke. "It happened about five years ago, but there is no need to say more because that's why I'm here; to change the future."

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

**Back in the future:**

Chris glared at the whitelighter that stood before him.

"So you're telling me that you're not going to help me."

"Chris, the only reason I came was because Kara called for me. I was answering the call of my charge."

Chris continued to pace the living room inside of the Halliwell Manor.

"Ok so help us, after all that's your job."

"Come on Chris, Kara wasn't even supposed to be my charge. I want to help you, but you're too lost right now."

Moving over toward the whitelighter, Chris grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Damn it, Kyle. You're supposed to protect your charge too. I need you to protect them both. Ziyad will be coming after them in order to get to me. I need you to take her to Wyatt."

Kyle just shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to do that. Wyatt is in the past, I haven't even died yet, in the timeline he is in."

Chris glanced around the room as if he was preparing for something to attack.

"I hate to tell you this but you're not going to have much of a choice. I'll try to wound him the best I can. He is the one reason why I have Piper and the others where I do. I can't risk him killing them."

"Chris this is suicide, come with me to the Elders, they can help you."

Chris just scoffed at Kyle.

"Help, yeah right, more like strip me of my orbing powers I don't think so. My mom's heart was broken more then once because of them; and well Leo went crazy."

Kyle glanced over at Chris; he looked like a Goth had taken him over. A leather choker with spikes was around his neck with the emblem of the triuetra pressed into the leather in the center of the choker.

"Yeah, well you want to know something? From where I'm standing you're already there."

Chris turned and glared at Kyle, causing the once agent to be lifted up into the air.

"I might not be able to kill you but I can make you wish you were dead again."

"Chris, stop it please."

Chris's eyes softened for a minute as he looked at Kara. He then let go of his telekinetic hold on Kyle; making him to fall the ground, as he walked over toward Kara.

"I didn't mean to upset set you babe, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kara let Chris take her intro his arms for a moment.

"I know you don't Chris, but how is threatening Kyle's life going to help you?"

Chris only nodded to her.

"You're right Kara, its not going to help. So I'll just do something else."

Chris stepped away from Kara and Kyle before looking up and calling out to someone.

"Coop I need your help, it's to save your family. So are you coming or not?"

Kyle stared in disbelief as the cupid known as Coop appear in a pink heart-shaped light.

"What no way, how does he have his powers back? He lost them after being married to Phoebe over time?"

Kyle then glared over at Chris.

"Chris what did you do to Coop? How is it that a Cupid who found love and lost his powers, suddenly get them back?"

Chris just smirked as he turned toward Kyle.

"That is easy my friend, especially after that Cupid losses the love that he had. Not to mention the clever little spell I cast to give him back his powers. I couldn't let him die, now could I?"

"Chris, there could be serious consequences to all of this."

Chris just scoffed at Kyle's words.

"Please, spare me from your mellow drama. I don't need you to try and be my father. I've had enough from Wyatt. Or maybe I'm one of Leo's biggest sins of all. Look around you Kyle or have you forgotten Leo is one of the reasons you died."

Kyle shivered slightly as Chris's green pools seemed to freeze him in his tracks.

"Then again, I guess the biggest sin was mine. A guy goes to save the world from the Titans first and then ends up breaking up his parents; while he's trying to stop something even bigger then the Titans themselves."

Chris's full focus then turned to Kara.

"Wyatt and I may not be, seeing eye to eye right now, but I know that he will want to protect his unborn niece or nephew. So get moving, after all if Ziyad kills me the Elders will get what they want, right."

Chris pulled Kara's lips to his as he gave her one last kiss before Coop and Kyle took her to the past to keep her and their baby. Each time their lips parted they only met one another again in an even more desperate kiss.

There was no stopping the tears that ran from Kara's amber eyes as she held on to Chris.

"No, we're not leaving you here to fight him all alone."

"Yes, you are babe, sorry but I can't let you risk your life. I might be the darkness but you are the light I thought I would never have."

Chris took a thumb and wiped away the tears Kara had shed.

"I never thought in a million years that I would be the one to break the same rules my parents did. We are forbidden Kara, and yet here we are. You, my mom, aunts and Melinda are some of the few people that matter to me still."

With a nodded of his head, Chris watched as Coop took Kara and Kyle back into the past to find Wyatt.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

"**O**kay, so there is no breaking the spell that is effecting future Wyatt's power. What if we can filter the effects of the spell some?"

Paige continued to tap her chin with a finger as she thought. Wyatt sighed lightly as he watched his Aunt Paige.

"Paige, stop there is only one way to reverse the spells effect on me and I don't see that happening. Not unless Chris does it him-self and I don't see him doing that."

"There is one other way, if Chris were to die then so would his spell; in a few hours that just might happen."

Paige and Wyatt both turned quickly at the sound of a woman's voice. It was a voice that Wyatt knew well.

"Kara, what are you…?"

Wyatt's words were interrupted as he noticed that it wasn't just Kara that was there in the attic; Kyle, Coop and a Baby Chris were there too. Kara noticed that Wyatt was staring at the mini Chris in her arms.

"Here, you should give him back to Piper. Right now the Halliwell Manor in the future is no place for a baby."

Wyatt couldn't help but stare at his sister-in- law who was at least 23 weeks into her pregnancy making her just about five months. Paige however was ready to fight that was until she caught the sight of Kyle.

"Kyle, but how are you? Why are you…?"

Kyle held his hands up at Paige.

"Take it easy Paige. I'm not the Kyle you know now, I'm from the future. I'm the Kyle that will be."

Kyle's words only served to confuse her.

"The Kyle that will be what the hell, is that suppose to mean?"

Kyle only sighed as he looked at Paige sadly.

"I can't tell you that. Please believe me when I say I wish I could."

Kara reached forward and took one of Wyatt's hands. Wyatt could see that the soft caring person that was truly Kara still remained. The one who had been here before had just been an act. Wyatt didn't even get a chance to tell Kara that she hadn't answered his question, before she spoke.

"Wyatt, you have to do some thing to save Chris."

Wyatt gave a small laugh as he looked at Kara.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I am trying to save him.

Kara shook her head.

"No, that's not what I meant you have to save Chris from Ziyad."

The sound of Piper's voice soon filtered up the stairs.

"Wyatt, Paige is everything ok up there?"

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

Chris watched as Kara disappeared in a cloud of pink with Coop and Kyle. Now that he knew that she was safe he could get down to business but things weren't going to pan out the way he thought they would.

Chris readied himself the best he could and waited for the attack. It was then that seven demons shimmered into the room.

"What the hell is this, Where's Ziyad?"

One of the demons known as Cal just smirked at him.

"Where do you think he went? He's off to claim his prize of course."

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, we had a deal, none of my witches would go after his men and he could have me."

"Oh he plans on having you, but the child of a Charmed One is even sweeter you should know that Christopher."

Cal's words only fueled Chris's anger.

"Seven of you Ziyad thought that all he would need would be seven of you. He really is stupid."

Chris's hands glowed, a dark purple as he turned to face the demons surrounding him.

"Kara and I are never apart. So she is never without me and I'm never without her."

With that very thought in mind, Chris headed into the horde of demons surrounding him.

**P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3**

At the sound of Piper's voice Wyatt panicked.

"Quick, Aunt Paige we have to hide them."

Paige just placed a hand on her hip as she glanced at Wyatt.

"Just where would you like me to hide them?"

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair as he looked around; before his eyes stopped on Coop and Kyle.

"We at least have to hide Kyle and Coop."

"I'm not doing anywhere Wyatt. Kara is my charge now; I have a duty to protect her."

Coop however understood Wyatt's meaning. It wasn't just Piper that was coming, Phoebe was with her. Even though Chris had Phoebe and their unborn child as well as their two living daughters safe in cryogenic chambers the death of his middle child was still fresh in his mind. Pari had been the first of their daughter's to have powers of a cupid. Her death which had been caused by a shadow walker had been sudden and quick at the age of nine.

Seeing Phoebe now is this time period would do, him no good. They hadn't met yet and wouldn't meet until 2006. The year was now 2005 instead of being 2026.

"No worries Wyatt I'll go. If you need me you know what to do."

With a small poof of pink smoke Coop disappeared.

"Wyatt, Paige are you two still in here? Phebes and I think we have found out more about Kara and her fami…ly."

Piper stretched out the word Family as she stared at the twp people stilling in the attic with Wyatt and Paige.

"What the hell are you doing?"

**TBC……..**

**(A/N: **_Sorry to leave it there but it looked like a good place to stop for this chapter. Next, _**Chapter 5: Sin's of Leo Part 2, **_all of you are so good to me I love hearing from you._

_Blessed Be,_

_TaintedDarkInuShemeeko._

10


End file.
